Of Old and New Best Friends
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Another fic on how Harry and Hermione get together. One-Shot.


A/N: Sorry for the title, it's just, I'm running out of them. So yeah, something that popped into my head once.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

Hermione smiled when she stepped into her apartment. A bouquet of yellow and white roses lay on the counter in her open kitchen.

_Harry's back in town_ She thought. Her messy haired, green-eyed best friend became, against all expectations, a professional Quidditch player and therefor traveled a lot, but every time he came back, he would bring her a bouquet flowers.

She went over to pick them up, when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see her female best friend and flatmate Kristen walk into the room. Kristen and Hermione met at healer training and even worked together at St. Mungos. After Harry became a Quidditch player and Ron moved with his girlfriend Luna to Australia to do some research on the creatures Luna talked about, Hermione lacked of friends to confide in. Ginny and Hermione had grown apart after Harry had broken up for the second time a year ago and Hermione never particularly liked either Lavender or Parvati. When she met Kristen in training, she immediately felt a bond between them and was happy when Kristen felt the same. So they became friends quickly and moved in together a year into training. Since both were single children, they felt like the other was the sister they never had.

Kristen was gorgeous. She was slim and looked sporty. Her green eyes glinted in a way Hermione only had seen Harry's eyes do and her reddish brown, wavy hair always looked chaotic in a sexy kind of way. But Kristen didn't care about it at all. Kristen always dressed casual, almost boyish. Jeans, casual t-shirts and sweaters, sneakers and a lot of accessoires such as silver rings and leather bracelets.

"Hey Kris." Hermione greeted. Kristen made her way over to her, kissed her cheek and then went into the kitchen.

"Hey. Your loverboy was here." She commented as she opened the fridge.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry and Kristen shared a love-hate relationship. But it wasn't on the same level as Ron's and Hermione's relationship was. Even though they liked each other dearly, since they both cared deeply for Hermione and actually shared a lot of interests, they had quickly grown into a habit of picking on each other in a witty and light kind of way.

"He's not my loverboy. When will you stop saying that?"

She grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice. "When you confess your feelings."

Hermione sighed. That was the annoying thing about Kristen. Ever since Hermione told Kristen about her feelings for Harry, it's going to be explained in a minute, Kristen liked to call her out on that, but only because Kristen really wanted Hermione to confess her feelings to Harry since she thought Harry (erwidert) them.

As for Harry... Hermione felt like she had always loved him, but the point where she realised it was the day Hermione told him she had been accepted into Healer training.

_Flashback_

_Hermione grinned when Harry stepped into the bar they agreed to meet in. Just after he saw her grin, he quickly ran over to her and scooped her into his arms. _

"_I knew you was going to make it. There was no doubt. You're a genius, Mione." He set her down and kissed her cheek. _

_End Flashback_

And when her cheek tingled for hours afterwards, something in her clicked and she knew. That was four years ago.

"Kristen, just drop it already." She sighed again as she sat down on the couch in the living room. Kristen only shrugged. "Did he say when he was going to stop by again?"

"Yes, in about fifteen minutes." She smirked. "He only wanted you to see the flowers first before comes."

"Oh, I guess I'm going to freshen up." Hermione stood up again and went down the small hallway and into her room. She picked out a decent grey print shirt with black butterfly on it and walked out of her room, into the bathroom across.

She shed her shirt and pulled on the other. She quickly splashed some water on her face, before beginning to brush her hair. Even though it didn't take long, she knew she wasn't fast enough, because she heard the voices of her two best friends bicker in the living room.

She smiled as she quickly rushed out.

Harry was leaning back against the counter while Kristen was sitting on the couch.

"Oh get over yourself, Potter, you only barely caught the snitch." Kristen said.

Harry huffed. "Oh please, like you would've done it any better."

Kristen smirked. "The snitch was flying around the goal all the time until it began to pity you and flew right under your nose."

"Aha." He smirked back. "So you watched the game? Trying to check me out, weren't you?"

"Right, like I was the one who wanted to watch the game or..." But she didn't get to finish as Hermione cleared her throat rather loudly.

Harry's gaze immediately sprung to her and he grinned widely. "Hermione!" He ran over and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Hermione smiled softly. "Hey Harry." She slung her arms around his neck. "I think you did great at your game."

He pulled away to flash her the lopsided grin she loved so much. He broke the embrace completely. "Thanks." Hermione walked past him to the couch.

"Thank you for the roses." She popped down next to Kristen.

He went to stand in front of them. "No need, you know I always buy some." He smiled before beginning to fidget with his hands. _Oh, he's nervous._ Hermione noted. "So, I'd really like to show you something tonight. In the leaky, at eight. Kristen, you can come too."

Kristen furrowed her brows in confusion, but shrugged. Hermione smiled. "Sure, we'll be there."

"Great." He grinned. "See you in a few hours." And with that he apparated away.

Kristen shot her a questioning look, but Hermione only shrugged.

°°°!°°°

Around ten to eight, Hermione got up and grabbed her jacket. She was still wearing the same shirt with a pair of tight dark blue jeans.

Kristen came out of the hallway dressed in a blue New York Yankees shirt, tight blue jeans and white Vans Era's on her feet. Her hair was loosely hanging down. She ran her hand through her hair before grabbing her own jacket.

"Wanna go?" Kristen asked.

"Sure." And both apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Arriving there, Kristen took Hermione's hand and led her to a table. Hermione smiled. That was another thing about Kristen. She's always been quite affectionate with Hermione. Hugging her, kissing her cheek or holding her hand in public. At first Hermione felt it was weird, but that was only because she only had Harry and Ron to compare to and they never did it, at least not out of pure friendship. But after Hermione grew accustomed to it, she began to like it. It was cute, because Kristen did it in a sweet sub-conscious way. She never really knew she did it until she was called up on it. And even though Kristen kissed her on her lips once or twice, Hermione knew that Kristen was 100% hetero-sexual. She loved boys.

Kristen sat Hermione down and then went to get them each a butterbeer. Hermione glanced through the crowd. After a few moments she recognised the messy mop of her best friends.

She smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw her best friend holding the hand of a blonde female with brown eyes.

Hermione froze. _No, no, no... Kristen... I need you now. _Harry stopped in front of the table. "Hey Hermione, that's Anne." He introduced.

Anne smiled a seemingly false smile and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hermione couldn't get herself to move, she stayed in her frozen state. A hand shot out somewhere behind Hermione and shook it briefly. Feeling the hand of Kristen on her shoulder, Hermione was finally able to breathe again. "I'm Kristen." She sat down next to Hermione. "Sorry Mione." She whispered discretely.

Harry held out the chair for Anne, then sat down next to her. "So, that's what I wanted to show you." He smiled.

Kristen smiled politely. "Ah, so, how did you meet?"

Hermione closed her eyes, fighting hard against tears. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening._ Harry scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"Can I?" Anne threw in. Harry nodded. "Harry was basically saving me. I tripped over a tree branch and fell into his arms as he was passing by. He caught me but proceeded to trip himself, so we tumbled to the ground together. I asked him out to lunch and, yeah, it kinda went on from that. Harry's such a sweet guy." She giggled.

Hermione nearly choked. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. "You look awfully pale." She opened her eyes again. His eyes were full of worry, it was hurting Hermione.

"I think I ate something foul." She whispered.

"I guess it was the chicken." Kristen added, wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist to help her up. "I'm going to take her home again."

"Right, call me when you need me, okay?" Harry stood up too and laid his hand on her cheek. Hermione almost flinched.

"Will do. It was really nice meeting you." Kristen said shortly before apparating from the spot.

°°°!°°°

Kristen apparated right into her bedroom. "Stay here, I'm going to get your sleep clothes, some chocolate, ice cream and a tea." Hermione sat down as Kristen rushed out of the room. She took deep breaths to calm herself until Kristen would come.

She came after a few minutes. She put the the chocolate and ice down on the center of the bed and quickly changed into her own sleep clothes, consisting of a pair of boxer shorts and a 'the clash' band shirt, before she went over to Hermione. She handed her a black hooded pullover and a pair of grey sweatpants.

Hermione slowly got up and changed, with a little help from Kristen. She sat down against the headboard and waited until Kristen was next to her before she started to cry. Loud sobs wrecking her body, tears falling freely onto her pullover. Kristen wrapped both arms around her, pushing Hermione's head into her shoulder. "Hermione, I'm sorry." She whispered over and over again.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Kristen's waist.

They didn't know how long it took, but after a while her sobbing subsided into soft sniffling. "Better?" Kristen asked gently. Hermione nodded. "Ready for some chocolate and ice cream?" Again she nodded. Kristen smiled and unwrapped her arms to retrieve the chocolate and ice cream plus two spoons from the center of her bed.

Hermione took the spoon she was offered and started digging into the ice cream. "Mh... that helps."

Kristen grinned. "It always does." She put her full spoon into her mouth. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked after swallowing.

"I don't know... It just seems so unexpected, you know? Not like I didn't know that he was eventually going to date again, but I didn't know it was so soon." She sighed.

Kristen offered a sad smile. "Well, it's over a year ago... so..." She trailed off not knowing how to end.

"You're right, but I just really didn't want him to date again, even though I really want him to be happy, I thought he was happy the way he was."

"I know."

Hermione sighed again, before flashing a small smile. "You know, I'm going to sleep here, right?"

Kristen grinned. "Wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

°°°!°°°

The next morning Hermione woke up with a headache. The night before seemed blurry. After drinking a cup of tea and eating all the ice cream, Kristen... or was it Hermione herself? Well, someone had suggested to drink firewhiskey. So after gulping down two bottles of firewhiskey and a few bottles of butterbeer, they had been completely smashed.

Hermione slowly rose from her place in Kristen's bed and looked around. Kristen's side of the bed was empty. _Probably making coffee... I should make the hangover potion, she's always been rubbish at it._

She lifted herself of the bed, what seemed to take forever, and she made her way into the living room with slow, gentle footsteps.

There Kristen was, hovering over a cup of tea, her head leaned on her hand, her eyes closed.

Hermione chuckled despite herself but immediately regretted it, having given her headache the opportunity to start hammering inside her head. "Ow." She mumbled.

Kristen slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Ah, Hermione, the person I've been waiting for. Please be a dear and brew a hangover potion." She pushed her hands into her eyes and groaned. "I always thought I was someone to hold the liquor but here we are."

Hermione smiled and strode over into the kitchen. She took out a few things and started brewing.

Kristen groaned again when a loud crack rumbled through the flat. "Oh just the guy we've wanted to see." Kristen muttered sarcastically. It was Harry. Hermione continued to stare at the pot she was brewing the potion in, not once looking up.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Ugh, not so loud." Kristen exclaimed with on hand pressed onto her forehead.

Harry frowned. "Wha-... Have you been drinking?" Kristen only groaned again. "Have you been drinking as well?" He directed the question to Hermione.

Kristen snorted. "Why do you care?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why do I care? Yesterday you two leave because Hermione couldn't even talk properly, having had a stomach illness and now you tell me you have been drinking... It's kind of strange don't you think?"

"Like you care..." Kristen mumbled.

"Like I... what's your problem?" He demanded.

Kristen stood up from the stool at the counter and went over to him. "My problem? You are my problem! You run around completely oblivious to everything and then you come with that little hag you call girlfriend. You don't know what you're doing, right? You don't know what you're wrecking, huh?"

Harry was getting mad. "Why does me having a new girlfriend bother you so much?"

"...because I love you!"

Harry blinked.

But it wasn't Kristen who had responded.

Hermione had thrown the wooden spoon she was stirring the potion with down and turned to them.

"For God's sake, it bothers her because I am in love with you, you stupid, oblivious, little idiot." Before anyone could say anything, she flew out of the room.

Harry stared with wide eyes at the spot where Hermione had been standing up until then. Kristen sighed. "Maybe it's the best if you leave now." She began to gently shove him out of the door. She summoned her wand and conjured up some anti-apparation wards.

"Hermione?" She called out. She ran into her bedroom and discovered her lying face down on the bed.

"Argh." She screamed.

"Uhm, Hermione...?" Kristen called again carefully.

Hermione turned and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Firstly, I've run out of tears to shed and secondly why did you have to argue with him, Kristen?"

Kristen sighed. "I'm hungover, I'm not thinking rationally and he was there acting all innocent."

"That's because he didn't know that he did something wrong... and technically he didn't!" She exclaimed. She let herself fall backwards again.

Kristen ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I was just fed up, I don't like seeing you cry." She lay down next to Hermione, putting her head onto Hermione's stomach along her arm.

"I know." Hermione squeezing Kristen's shoulder with one hand, while stroking her hair with the other.

"I love you, little sister." Kristen mumbled, feeling sleepy.

"You're only six days older than I am, but I love you too." And continuing to stroke her head, Hermione wondered... _What am I going to do?_

°°°!°°°

Harry came by everyday of the week. Every time Hermione and Kristen would come home from work, there would be a knock on the door.

But Hermione just wasn't ready to confront him yet. So Kristen had to tell him everyday that Hermione just didn't want to talk to him. But he'd come back the next day and so on...

One day, when Hermione had a free day and Kristen had to work, there was a knock on the door. Hermione knew who this was, but since Kristen wasn't there, she had to tell him to leave.

Hermione got up from the couch and strode over to the door. "Harry please go, I don't want to talk to you."

"Hermione?" Came the desperate reply. "Please! Just give me a second and then do whatever you want, but please, we have to talk." Hermione sighed deeply. He sounded so desperate and miserable. "And I...- I miss you." He added softly.

"Harry... please just go." And with that she stepped away from the door and made to sit down again, when the door suddenly opened. "What the...?"

Harry quickly entered and closed the door behind him. "I just thought I should take a chance and open the door with a quick Alohomora. Who would've thought that you forgot to put a locking charm on the door?" He grinned.

Hermione moaned. _Typical Kristen... I should've checked that. _"Harry, I told you to go... I don't want to talk to you." She rounded the couch.

Harry held his hands up to stop her. "Then don't talk, just listen. Please?"

He looked as miserable as he sounded. "Harry..." She hesitated, but the way he looked at her with his hopeful wide eyes made her give in. "Okay."

He smiled slightly before turning serious again. "Look, what you said never left my head. Not once... And after two days I broke up with Anne." Hermione gasped at that. "The way you said it... even though you just screamed, made me realise what's been there all along. I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione stared for a long time until she let out a small sarcastic laugh. "You can't be serious. Do you really think I believe that now?" Harry frowned. "You came here to lie to me, Harry? To take pity on me? After all these years of friendship I thought I deserved better."

His frown deepend. "Hermione...?" Hermione brushed past him and opened the door roughly.

"Out!" She commanded.

"What?" He asked incredulously, turning to her.

"I said out!" She grabbed his shirt and literally threw him out. Then the door was shut with a bang.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, before pushing her hands into her eyes as tears began to fall. She slid down against the door and the first sob wrenched through her.

°°°!°°°

After what seemed like hours, Kristen arrived home. "Ugh, I have to tell you today was ex-... Hermione?" She caught sight of Hermione crumpled on the floor against the door. She quickly rushed over and kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Harry... he..." She got out before she began to sob again.

Kristen sighed and drew Hermione into her arms. "Fuck, I knew something like that was going to happen. What did he say?"

"I love you." She sobbed.

Kristen smiled. "Yeah, I love you too, but what did Harry say?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled away to look at her. "I love you..."

Kristen blinked. "Yeah, I know I love you too... but..." Hermione gave her a pointed stare. "Oh... Wow. But why are you crying then?"

Hermione struggled, but eventually got up. "No you don't understand. He didn't mean it."

"What?" She scrambled up too. "Did he tell you that?"

Hermione shook her head. "No but..."

"But? If he didn't tell you that how do you know?"

"Well, seriously... As if he loves me the same way I love him. He would never go for a girl like..."

"If you now end the sentence with the word 'me', I swear I'm going to slap you!" Kristen threw in. Hermione took a step back. "I'm tired of this argument! What are girls like you, huh? Extremely brilliant, talented and beautiful? God, Hermione, look at you! You are beautiful, you are gorgeous, but in the most natural way and that's why it's so extraordinary. Besides, I really don't think it's the only thing Harry has to love about you. You're the most compassionate, intelligent and loyal person I've ever met. Hermione, you've always supported him, always had his back. And for fuck's sake, when he tells you that he loves you, he has no reason whatsoever to not mean it." And with that she stormed off.

Hermione was taken aback. _When he tells you that he loves you, he has no reason whatsoever to not mean it..._ Echoed in her mind.

_She's right you know. _A little voice in her head added.

She ran her hands through her hair and followed Kristen. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Hermione leaned against the door frame. "You're right." She admitted.

Kristen looked at her, a croaked smile on her face. "I know."

Hermione sighed. "Well... what now? Harry's gone. He's already in Ireland for his championship game."

Kristen sat up. "Hm, just wait, he won't change his mind about his feelings so fast."

"Right... Wait." And she sat down on the bed.

°°°!°°°

They had watched the game and Harry's team had won the national championships. Harry was about to hold a speech.

"Hey, after that he's coming home and you can talk to him." Kristen noted with a small smile.

"I know." Hermione sighed. "It's going to be hard. I don't know if he'll forgive me."

"Of course he will. He's your best friend... and he loves you." Kristen patted Hermione's hand before turning silent again as Harry began his speech.

"_First of all I'd like to thank our fans for supporting us. Then I'd like to thank our coach, who kicked us and made us train as hard as we could. Without him we'd never been able to win this championship. I have to thank my team. They are the best."_

His team clapped him on the back. Hermione smiled.

"_Yeah, yeah."_ He laughed. _"But there is actually one person who I need to thank. She not only supported me throughout the years and was loyal to me, but she also saved my ass a million times. Without her I wouldn't have been able to play at all. She's always been there for me and I love her for that." _

Hermione eyes had widened. Kristen grinned widely.

Harry turned his eyes to the camera. _"Hermione, I love you, I really do. You're the most wonderful person in my life. And I wouldn't ever hurt you by lying about this. There's no reason for me to not love you. You're smart, beautiful, funny, compassionate and the most loving person I know. I'm sorry that I didn't notice sooner, since I know that I've always loved you." _He scratched his head, blushing. _" I coming by tomorrow, just as I always do and I hope that you let me in. And I really hope that you watch this game, because if you don't then I kind of made a fool of myself here." _He smiled. _"Well, thank you."_ And then he went through the clapping crowd.

Hermione stared at the TV in awe. Kristen jumped up and pulled Hermione with her. "Oh I can't believe it." She hugged her tightly.

"Me neither."She whispered.

°°°!°°°

Hermione was waiting. Kristen had changed her shift at St. Mungos with her, so Hermione could wait for Harry. And that was what she was doing. Waiting for Harry.

She was shaking. She had to put down her glass of water. She was afraid of spilling it over.

Sighing, she stood up. She needed harder stuff. She went into the kitchen to get herself a butterbeer, when there was a knock. She shrieked. "I...-I... Come in." She called out. There was a pop. She took a deep breath and went back into the living room.

Harry was standing in front of the door with one single white rose in her hand. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back.

He held out the rose. "For you." She took it. "I know it's not the usual bouquet but..."

"No, I like it." She interrupted.

Silence.

"Hermione, I..."

Hermione held up a hand. "No, Harry, let me." Harry nodded. "I am sorry for doubting your feelings. I just couldn't believe it... It seemed surreal."

He took a step forward. "But it is real. I love you."

She smiled. "What you said was beautiful."

"You are beautiful." He took another step forward.

Hermione snorted. "Okay that was cheesy." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him.

"Well, a man gotta do, what a man gotta do." He cupped her cheeks. He breathed in deeply while resting his forehead against hers. "Hermione...?"

"Mh-hm."

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

Instead of answering, she just dipped her head up and pressed her lips against his.

And for Hermione it was magic. Hermione let the rose drop and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while he slid his arms to her waist.

Hermione was the first to pull away. "I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too." His lips brushed against hers again as the door opened.

"Woah." Kristen exclaimed with a grin on her face. "Well, as disturbing as this is, I have to say I'm happy to see this." She wrapped them in a quick hug. "But however I have to say... Harry, if you ever break her heart, I'm gonna take that neat little firebolt of yours and shove it up your..-"

"Kristen!"

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

The End. Kristen is based on Kristen Stewart and myself. Might write few other fics with her character, but for now that's it.


End file.
